Rock Salt Mysteries
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Big brothers are supposed to protect their siblings. I was the only thing that stood between my little brother and a monster. I was really all the kid had, besides Dad but even he wasn't much. Beans and Macaroni, delicious right? Sure if its something you eat on an occasion. For Sammy and me, that was dinner every damn night.


Big brothers are supposed to protect their siblings. I was the only thing that stood between my little brother and a monster. I was really all the kid had, besides Dad but even he wasn't much. Beans and Macaroni, delicious right? Sure if its something you eat on an occasion. For Sammy and me, that was dinnner every damn night. I was starting to hate as much as Sam was. But dinner was dinner and we both needed to accept that. It was Sammy's birthday in two days and Dad still wasn't back from his hunt. I hated this, Sammy always stood by the window waiting. He would just siot there for hours doing nothing but watching. I was starting to get antsy myself so todat while Sam took his nap. (I know the kid is 11, I don't care, he stays up all night waiting.) Itb was 2 o'clock, and Sam had crawled onto a spot om the floor and was now asleep. I had inquired about this habit and he had responded with, "Because Dad does." and I had left it at that. I guess now that I looked at it, anyone who looked in would see nothing but two empty beds. They wouldn't see a sleeping defenslless kid and his brother.

"Dad..?" I questioned as some one picked up the line.

"Dean? What is it? What's wrong?" He fired question after question.

"Fine, everything is fine dad! I was wondering when you were coming home..Sammy is getting axious. He's asking questions again. I don't know what to do! And it's his brothday in two days!" I said the last part with a tone I knew could cause Dad guilt.

"It's taking a little longer than expected! Look Dean, I'll be done by tonight and there before you know it!" He told me in a tone that I knew he meant.

"You better be! Maybe you could bring him something that is't hunting related. Get him a book. He hates just sitting here cleaning the hunting stuff. I know he has to learn but he just wants to be normal for once. Can't we do that?" I asked him. A few towns back i had been called over by one of Sam's teachers and the English dude had said Sam was incredible. I had beamed with pride at my little brother, of course he was smart. he had to be and it was in his blood. (guess rhey skipped over that one for me in the gene pool.) The guy had suggested that we buy Sam more book to advance, he told me Sam really liked Mystery novels. So i had told Dad and he had passed it off, "We need what we can get for shelter and ammo." He was right but every so often I would see Sammy just sitting idly and he'd look at me and ask if there was a library. I hated lying to him but I knew I had to say no. Leaving was risky and there was no way I'd rsk my brother.

So when we hung up I locked the door and checked all the salt lines and such then crawled onto the floor next to Sammy. Two hours of sleep wasn't a crime, especially when I had all the protections in check.

~~~~~  
It was now 10 o'clock! God dammit I didn't wake up in time to feed Sammy! I turned my head and saw Sammy curled up against me. I sighed, I should probably put him on the bed. The door rattles and I'm alert instantly. I have my hands on my shotgun. I press myself against the door and a voice whispers, "Your mother told you nagels were watching over you." And I opened the door to see John standing there. He had Uncle Bobby with him too! I was amazed. Not only was my dad here but he had brought Bobby! Bobby seemed to like Sam a lot and really, who wouldn't? The kid had the perfect puppy eyes that just about always worked. Bobby liked Sam for his brains, Sam was smart and Bobby approved. He offered to take Sam under his wing. I had put my foot down before John could make up his mind. I know Dad wanted to take me out hunting with him and leave Sammy to help Bobby reasearch. But that would mean exposing Sammy to the world that he was blissfully unaware of.

That had been my biggest issue, Sammy was doing great without knowing. I didn't want him to know just yet. I wanted to keep that goofy smile on his face for as long as I could. I grinned big at Bobby and Dad, they smiled back. I saw metalic wrapping in their hands. They'd both brought Sammy something. I now felt bad because I hadn't bought Sammy anything. Bobby then slapped a credit card in my hand and I stared at him.

"Don't worry, this one is actually valid. Go out and get him something good." He said with a big smile.

"You bet!" I said happily and ran out the door to the Impala. John smiled and Bobby went with me. I was the happiest freakin' guy ever.

Bobby and I drove to a local bookstore and I asked them what they'd gotten Sam and smiled. They hadn't gotten what i planned on buying Sammy. I went straight to the mystery novel section and found a large Sherlock collection. I'd caught Sam reading one in the school library once and he'd been really into it. Hell, I had to yell in his ear to get his attention back. Bobby looked at the book I held in my hand and placed another two in my hands. When I looked up he said with a smile, "Let's give him a birthday he won't forget." Yes, this would be the best sammy would ever probably get. Then after buying the book, (I flirted with the cashier woman and got the books on a discount. Freakin score!) Then Bobby and I got Sammy a cake and some of his favorite candies. The birthday package was complete. When the two of us returned John was still awake.

"Well you two were gone awhile!" He said without looking up from Sam. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd been watching Sam this whole time. "He woke up and was asking for you Dean."

"Why?" I asked, I knew my connection with Sam bothered Dad. But that wasn't my fault.

"Wanted to know why you left and if you were bringing food back with you." he fixed me with a look.

"He was sleeping and then I fell asleep. You saw how late it was and I didn't expect him to wake up. Did you feed him?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Course I did!" he said defensivly.

"Just teasing you, jeesh dad!" I smirked at him.

It was about nine when we were all awake. I watched as Bobby walked through the door with a bag. It read 'IHOP' and I felt my stomach grumble. I looked over to see Sammy tilting his head at the bag, god, why was that kid so cute?

"Hi Uncle Bobby, morning Dad, and Dean!" he sounded chipper than I had heard him in a long time. Bobby set the small table and coffee table up with the breakfast. Sam beamed at everybody in the room.


End file.
